A New Beginning
by Suzukinai
Summary: The Alice Game has ended with two of the six dolls' Rosa Mystica missing. With Suisei Seki and Shinku searching for them, they meet another doll along the way. Could this be their seventh sister?


_**A New Beginning**_

**Chapter 1:** Enju doll shop

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rozen Maiden.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the insident having to do with the ending of the Alice Game, Enju had disappeared along with his creation, in which he loved with all his heart, Bara Suishou.

LaPlace roamed around the now closed doll shop, looking at the masterpieces his partner had made, and realized how many would go to waste. He grabbed the key from his pockect, and unlocked the glass door to one of the display cases, reaching in and picking up a doll, the doll he'd admired the most.

She had golden locks of hair, each twist and curl perfect, looking like a waterfall of gold. Her eyes were ocean blue, her eye lashes long, and her lips red as a rose.

Her outfit white as glistenning snow, lace sewn beautifully around it, the embrodered flowers perfectly spaced, and perfectly sewn. The flower on her hat looked alive, and that gave LaPlace an idea.

He smiled a devious smile, and headed towards the back room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suisei Seki sat on an empty bed, Jun's to be exact. She couldn't help but silently mourn over the loss of her twin. She and Shinku would search the N-fields every night in search for Sousei Seki's and Hina Ichigo's Rosa Mystica, although return defeated.

**"Suisei Seki. It's getting late...should we go?"** Shinku asked, walking through the open door to Jun's room.

Suisei Seki nodded, and stood up, hopping off the bed. **"I can't take the lonliness any more desu..."** She muttered.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two dolls flew through the half-empty n-field, unless you'd like to call it half-full. There was black...and doors. That was it. They looked side to side, and occasionally looked through the doors they haven't searched through before. They reached a dark red door with a golden handle. Shinku and Suisei Seki hovered before it, wondering to open it, or not. But before they could decide, the knob began to turn, supposidly on its own. Suisei Seki yelped a little, and hugged Shinku, while Shinku held up her cane, just in case. The door crept open, and half a face was in sight. The face smiled, then turned completely around, opening the door in the process. There, standing before the Rozen Dolls, was a cheerful doll, dressed in bright white clothing. She smiled, and let out friendly words.

**"Hajimemashite!"** (Nice to meet you!)

The dolls blinked, and returned to their previous position.

**"Who are you?"** Shinku asked a little concerned. Because she was in an n-field, the white girl must have been a doll like the others.

She snickered, and answered, **"Your sister."**

The Rozen dolls' eyes went wide. Could this be their actual seventh sister?

**"Yes, the proud, youngest, seventh doll of Rozen Maiden, Sakuranbo."** A bright white light came from behind her, and circled just above her head. Her artificial spirit, no doubt. **"And this is Sora."** She explained , slightly pointing to the bouncy ball of light. **"And you are?"**

**"..."** Suisei Seki shied away, as usual, and hid behind her 5th sister.

**"Shinku, fifth Rozen Maiden."** Shinku replied firmly. She still didn't quite know who this mysterious doll was, let alone trust her.

Sakuranbo waited for a responce from the 'green doll', yet didn't get one. **"What are you two doing here in the middle of the night?"**

**"We were just going to ask the same question desu!"** Suisei Seki yelled, her voice ecchoing around the n-field.

**"Hoe? What's wrong? I'm not scaring you, am I?"** Sakuranbo asked, while cocking her head, and placing a finger on her bottom lip, then placing her hands behind her back.

Suisei Seki just muttered a little 'desu!' and shied behind her sister once more, keeping her self more hidden.

**"So? What are you doing here by your self? Woudn't you just assume we were fighting in the Alice Game? But you, your self, comming here alone, are you looking for something or other?"** Shinku said, trying to cover up what they were actually doing.

**"Actualluy, I _found_ something. Does it belong to you?"** She asked slightly slyly, and pulled her hands out from behind her back, and opening them, to show two glowing jewel shard-like pieces. Rosa Mystica?

**"Rosa...Mystica desu?"** Suisei Seki shyly questioned, peeking around Shinku's sholder.

Sakuranbo nodded, and threw them towards Shinku, and Suisei Seki. **"They are for our sisters, aren't they? How could two be missing?"**

Suisei Seki opened her eyes wide, and flew out from behind Shinku. **"Sousei Seki!"** She shouted, and grabbed one of the Rosa Mysticas.

**"Hina Ichigo..."** Shinku whispered, as the second Mysticae basically landed in her palms.

**"So, it _does_ belong to you."** She smiled. Turning towards the green doll, she said, **"I never did catch your name."**

**"Suisei Seki, third, and very happy Rozen Maiden desu!"** She smiled.

Sakuranbo smiled, but not Shinku. She had a funny feeling about this doll. Showing up in the middle of no where, like she knew they'd be there. And having both of the Rosa Mysticas, although Shinku and Suisei Seki searched longer than Sakuranbo did, most likely. Also, knowing they were Rozen Maidens, not some other kind of doll.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three dolls stepped through the mirror in the storage room of Jun's house. And as usual, Nori was standing at the door with a tea pot in her hands, waiting to greet the dolls after their long night of searching. Ever since the ending to the Alice Game 4 months ago, the two have been searching every night, so Nori started serving the two a cup of relaxing tea before heading to bed. Sure, it messed up their sleeping pattern, but they could get back on track. With Shinku's constant nightmares of her past, she was used to not being able to sleep at nine anyway.

**"Ohayou--uuwah?!"** Nori said with a smile, turning it into a surprised look. There was a third doll with the group, one that looked really...pure. Really white, and innocent. Nori couldn't help but sqweal. **"EEeeeiii!! Another cute doll!!!"** She smiled, and picked up the white doll, hugging her tightly.

Sakuranbo's eyes went dizzy, and head was spinning. **"Dizzy...kona..."**

**"Nori?"** Shinku asked.

**"Ho?"** Nori responded blankly.

**"Your hurting our guest."**

**"Uuwah! I'm sorry! Sorry! Gomen!! Gomen!!"** Nori paniced, and placed the doll on the ground, then rushing to the kitchen to pour the tea.

Mean while, Shinku and Suisei Seki lead Sakuranbo into Jun's room, and towards the two motionless dolls' cases. Lying them on the ground, slowly they both opened the cases, and let go of the Rosa Mysticas. As before, they fell right into place.

A slim light flowed arouns the two dolls, yet Sousei Seki was the first to wake.

She slowly opened her eyes, her vision blurry until she blinked it out. Leaning over her case, was her very own twin. **"Suisei Seki?"** She said quietly, sitting up.

**"Sousei Seki!!"** The third doll shouted, hugging her sister and crying tears of joy.

**"Eh-- it's okay..."** Sousei Seki said sarcastically with a slight laugh, although she too was over joyed to see her twin, along with her other sisters.

Hina Ichigo quickly opened her eyes, and shot straight up, rubbing the sleepiness out of her eyes. **"Unyuu?"**

Suisei Seki let go of her twin, and smiled with more tears that her favorite sister-in a way- was awake again. More like...awake so that Hina Ichigo could be her prank target.

_"Oh boy...I know what she's thinking...Suisei Seki's still at it..."_ Sousei Seki thought, going back to the insident with the missing strawberry, the staircase war, and Kun Kun. Of course, there were other times like this. Sure, Sousei Seki wasn't there for the staircase war, doesn't mean Suisei Seki didn't tell her all about it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Yo! Suzukinai here! Long time no see! This chapter seemed long for me...yes, I usually type up short chapters. . Hope this is long enough for you...I've switched from Naruto to Rozen Maiden, which I find much more enjoyable...ahaha, someones going to have trouble commenting on this one...

Sorry for any spelling mistakes, I really hate editing...expecially now, I'm on a time limit. . So for the next chapters, Ill either completely edit it, or get a friend to. Enjoy chapter one! R&R!


End file.
